Fox and the Hound three: The injured fox
by Aquamarine Rock Lion
Summary: "Now he lay injured from a fallen tree branch. But, on this fateful day, Widow Tweed happened to be taking a little walk in this preserve." Rated K plus  for some violence and mentions of death.
1. intro

Disclaimer: I do not own The fox and the hound, or disney, or anything of that sort, this is just a story of a fox named Todd. I am making this story to try to stop my writers block, and I love the first movie, until that stupid girl fox came in, but everything else in that movie is so good and sad.

* * *

><p>Todd lay on the ground, seriously injured. His mate and pups dead. The pups had ran into the river and drowned. His mate had been killed by a trap left from a year ago during that horrible time whenhe was nearly killed by Copper, still his best friend. Now he lay injured from a fallen tree branch. But, on this fateful day, Widow Tweed happened to be taking a little walk in this preserve. She had heard what Amos did, and was very angry, but touched. He had spared Todd's life, but only because of Copper. She was walking on the path, using a map of the preserve to find her way through. She planned to go back to the car soon. Then she heard a sound.<p>

Not just any sound, a whimpering. A familiar whimpering she had only heard once before. "Todd?" she said, walking a little faster up the trail. There she saw him. "Todd!" she said walking as fast as she could over to him. Now 78, she rarely runs, but is able. He recognised her as much as she recognised him, very much. she moved the branch and looked at his wounds, his legs and sides were bleeding and she was sure he probaly had some broken bones.

Widow Tweed rushed him to the car and drove off to the vet as fast she could.


	2. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The fox and the hound, or disney, or anything of that sort, this is just a story of a fox named Todd. I am making this story to try to stop my writers block, and I love the first movie, until that stupid girl fox came in, but everything else in that movie is so good and sad.

* * *

><p>Copper layed in his barrel next to the late cheif's barrel. Then he hears a Boink and a buzz. The usual sound of Widow tweed's car coming back. But what was that smell? It was familiar, but the fumes blocked it out a little. He stiffed around a little more. He followed the scent and eventually came to the Tweed house. Just then Widow Tweed came out of the car carrying Todd. Todd's head jumped up and Copper barked with joy. Copper ran toward the fence until he ran into the fence and came down with a thud.<p>

Amos heard this, and ran over. "What is it Copper?" He said as he got to Copper. Copper barked toward the Tweed house. Amos walked up to the door. "Widow?" He said, knocking on the door. The door opened, and Widow Tweed walked out with Todd in her arms. "That isn't that darn Fox again! I let it go because of Copper! But no, were not repeating last year!"

"He's injured! I couldn't just leave him! Amos, i'm suprised at you! I thought you changed!" And as they quarreled, Big mama watched. Her two bird friends gone forever... shot by a hunter when the went south for the winter. She hooted with delight. Todd was back, but for how long?


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own The fox and the hound, or disney, or anything of that sort, this is just a story of the fox named Todd.

* * *

><p>Todd was snuggled by the fire not that much later. This was one of the many things he missed when he was a little fox. Tweed was sitting on a rocking chair next to him. She was what Todd really missed. He didn't go a day without thinking of her, or Copper. Vixie, he found out, wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. He still loved her, but still, it made him look at her a little different.<p>

_Tap Tap Tap._ Todd looked over his shoulder. A greenish butterfly was tapping a really small pebble. Todd walked over. "Hey, I remember you! Your that cute little catterpillar!"

"YES, I am. Don't tell those birds i'm here." Said the little butterfly. Todd looked at him in surprise.

"You can talk!" Exclaimed Todd. Todd was now walking in a circle. "Why didn't you talk before!"

"I didn't because I couldn't. Caterpillars can only can make squeaking sounds. And by the way, you know that little tree was destroyed, that was me." Said the butterfly, amused. "I'm glad your back. Big Momma is happy to see you before she..."

"She...whats?" Asked Todd.

"Dies."

* * *

><p>A meeting with a butterfly and some startling news, what next?<p>

Author's note: I am sorry I haven't posted for so long, it has been a while since I wrote chapters for any of my stories, I have a badd habbit of making new stories to fast and not having time to finish any, unfortunately stopping my stories in the process. But I promise, I will not that happen to this one!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own The fox and the hound, or disney, or anything of that sort, this is just a story of the fox named Todd.

* * *

><p>"She what!" Todd yelped.<p>

"You heard me. She's getting old. She also got hurt protecting some baby feild mice in a storm." Said the butterfly. I gotta go, goodbye."

"But, what- wait!" Todd yelled, but it was too late! The butterfly left in a hurry, but e haven't said goodbye just yet to this little friend, but none of that is important right now, and it is to be talked about later.

After two weeks, Todd decided to go see his old friend, Copper. Apparently Copper decided to do the same thing.

"Todd! It is so great to see you! You look so different!" Copper said extremely exited.

"Uh...yea. You too. How did you get out?" Said Todd, confused that Copper thought he looked different. Todd was serious about him though. Copper looked a little bigger and stronger than before, not to mention more alert than ever.

"Ah, not that hard. The rope is pretty easy to chew through. So why are you back?" Copper asked, completely unaware of how deeply he just affected Todd, for the question made him relive it. He saw his loved ones die, and he nearly died himself.

"I got hurt." Is all Todd could get out. Todd looked around. "I really should get going."

Copper looked disappointed, but he nodded and left with a quick good-bye. Todd turned back to his house. This wasn't the encounter he wanted or expected. Well, if I was in his situation, I couldn't really say I would want that to be how I saw my best friend after an entire year, and I doubt you or anybody else would want to be in that encounter either, right?

Todd looked all around the forest, remarking what he remembers and what he didn't. It was quite funny, well, at least to a certain owl. An owl that nobody could disagree or hate, if you haven't guessed, it's big momma.

"Yes, that is new." She said fly down.

"Hey, how are you!" Said Todd, happily.

"Great, but there is something I have to talk to you about."

* * *

><p>Author's note: Oh, a cliffhangar! I tried a new way to write, do you like it? I got inspired by J.R.R. Tolkien after I read The Hobbit. It is an amazing book, if you haven't read it, you should. I am really sorry about the long wait, I know some of you have gone to the extent to PM me, and I know, I was saving this chapter for tommorow, but I looked at my story stats, and just today, this story has become my most popular! Even surpassing Albus Potter and the Werewolf's Bite, which is my favorite story of them all, but this one is really one of my best. Thank you for reading and I will make a new chapter soon.<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own The fox and the hound, or disney, or anything of that sort, this is just a story of the fox named Todd.

* * *

><p>"What's that?" Todd asked.<p>

"Well, you see, I'm old. I know a lot of things, and I need you to know that you can't come out here anymore." She said sadly as she checked the clearing for something. She seemed even more alert than usual.

"How come? I just got back, Copper and I-"

"I know! But listen. There is a disease in this forest that is taking it's toll on the foxes, in this forest alone 5 foxes have died and many more are sick! You need to go back to your house and not come out until I tell you to!" She said.

"But-"

"NOW!" She yelled. "I can't let you die after what happened to you! I hate to see people and animals die alike! You have a chance to survive. I love you, and I want what is best for you, so go and be safe!"

And with that Todd ran back to his house and quickly into it. Could it be true that this is happening? "Oh no! Ben!" Oh, Ben...right. Ben has became one of Tod's best friends when he lived in the forest. Ben was a fox. If Ben died, it would be devestating. Not Copper death devestating, but still.

* * *

><p>Copper walked glumly back to his barrel. Now that Copper thought about it, his life stinks. His best friend is a fox. He lives in a barrel. His owner uses him for fur and food. He was bred for this. His best friend was his only comfort. As long as Todd is safe, he thought everything was going to be alright. But then why is Todd so upset at Copper?<p>

_"Was it because I asked him something he didn't like? Is he not over the hunting dog thing? Was he going to surprise me? Was something amiss in the forest?"_ These were all thoughts Copper had.

But Copper had no idea, so all he could do is wonder, and wonder is what he did.

* * *

><p>Author's note: This is a very short chapter, but I like it. A lot of things to make you think and some things of major importance packed into 400 words. But it is just one of my side-stories. If you like Harry Potter(The Next Genaration, Like Albus Potter, James S. Potter, Rose Weasley, Scopius Malfoy), you should check out those stories. And if you like pokemon or Ouran Highschool Host club check out my story called Pocket Hosters. And Please,<strong> review, Review, REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
